


Find The Blue

by Khanhduvan



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Miracles May/Grand Ending, Post-Canon, Reunions, This Couple Deserved Happiness
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanhduvan/pseuds/Khanhduvan
Summary: Shironuma Tetsuo has to face loneliness in his college life, until someday... (Tetsuo phải đối mặt với nỗi cô đơn trong cuộc sống sinh viên hằng ngày, cho đến khi...)
Relationships: Sakiyama Youji/Shironuma Tetsuo
Kudos: 1





	Find The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think that the game’s True End is the most hopeful one, even though it still a bit sad, so I wrote a fic, enjoy :3 (Cá nhân mình nghĩ True End của Sweet Pool khá lạc quan vì là kết thúc mở, nên mình đã tự suy đoán và viết ra fic này, mong các bạn ủng hộ, hi vọng Fandom Sweet Pool nói riêng cũng như N+C nói chung sẽ trỗi dậy :3)

“Youji”  
Cái tên đó, bỗng 1 ngày nọ gợi lại trong lòng Tetsuo cái cảm giác quen thuộc khó tả cùng với nỗi đau nhói lên trong tim sau 5 năm tưởng chừng như đã ngủ yên trong quá khứ. Đã 5 năm trôi qua sau ngày mà tai nạn ấy xảy ra. Một khoảng thời gian khá dài. Tetsuo cũng đã thôi lục tìm kí ức đã mất về những gì xảy ra vào ngày hôm đó, về 1 người bạn cùng lớp đã chuyển đi mà cậu còn chẳng nhớ mặt. Nếu quá khứ đã muốn yên giấc, cậu cũng chẳng cần phải tốn sức lục lọi nó làm gì. Bởi lẽ, cậu càng cố nhớ lại hình bóng mơ hồ ấy, thì chỉ càng cảm thấy bất lực, trống rỗng và tuyệt vọng. Tetsuo chợt nhận ra đây là lần đầu tiên cậu sống mà không có mục đích rõ ràng. Ngay cả điều mình mong muốn nhất, cậu cũng chẳng rõ... Bỏ lại sau lưng thời Cấp 3 để bước chân vào giảng đường Đại học, Tetsuo vùi đầu vào việc học và làm thêm, chỉ để mình không trở thành gánh nặng cho cha mẹ, dần dần, cậu đã quen với cảm giác cô đơn và trống vắng vào mỗi tối khi lê bước từ ga tàu trở về nhà. Cuộc sống cứ thế tiếp diễn trong vô định…

Một thời gian sau, Tetsuo được nhà trường cử đi du học ở nước ngoài khoảng 3 năm. Tuy ban đầu có hơi phân vân, nhưng cậu cũng đồng ý. Vào ngày khởi hành, Tetsuo dậy thật sớm, vệ sinh cá nhân, ăn mặc thật tươm tất. Cậu ôm tạm biệt cha mẹ, ngắm nhìn thật kĩ căn nhà thân yêu, cùng những bông hoa thạch thảo xinh xắn màu trắng mẹ vừa trồng trước vườn,… rồi hướng đến ga tàu, lên đường đến sân bay. Bóng cha mẹ dần khuất đi sau lưng… Du học có lẽ là cách tốt để có thể học lên cao, và đền đáp cho cha mẹ, Tetsuo thầm nghĩ khi vừa xách va li vừa rảo bước đến nhà ga.

Thời gian chờ đợi cũng không lâu mấy, chẳng mấy chốc mà đã đến giờ khởi hành… Tetsuo bước lên tàu. Theo thói quen, cậu đưa mắt nhìn ra cửa tàu để tránh sự ngột ngạt của hành khách bên trong, tàu vẫn chưa lăn bánh… Qua dòng người bên ngoài, cậu trông thấy… một người nam khá trẻ tuổi, có mái tóc đen, làn da trắng, thân hình mảnh khảnh.

Tetsuo bất giác tiến lại gần, như thể muốn bước hẳn ra khỏi tàu. Chàng trai bỗng đưa mắt về phía cậu, đôi mắ đen láy mở to biểu lộ sự bất ngờ.

Khuôn mặt ấy… có gì đó rất…

-“You…ji?”

Đột nhiên, lồng ngực của Tetsuo nhói đau, tim đập thật mạnh. Họ vẫn nhìn nhau mãi không rời, môi mấp máy như muốn nói điều gì đó, giữa họ là cánh cửa tàu sẽ khép lại chỉ trong vài phút ngắn ngủi.

Tâm trí Tetsuo quay cuồng trong sự giằng co. Bước xuống tàu, hay đứng yên, khép lại quá khứ một lần và mãi mãi. Nếu buông tay, tiếp tục đi về 1 tương lai đã được vạch sẵn ấy, liệu Tetsuo có hạnh phúc, liệu cậu có ân hận, hay nuối tiếc sau này vì quyết định của mình? Tuy đã quyết định không bới móc kí ức nữa, nhưng tại sao giờ đây cậu lại mong muốn làm điều ngược lại đến như vậy? Trái tim cậu đang khao khát điều gì nhất? 

“Còn cha mẹ thì sao? Họ sẽ nghĩ gì? Họ sẽ buồn lắm, tôi không thể cứ thế vứt bỏ tất cả được. Tôi không thể… tôi không đủ dũng khí để làm vậy với cha mẹ.”

“Xin lỗi, Youji…” 

Từ từ rời mắt khỏi người đối diện, Tetsuo cắn chặt môi, đến mức gần như bật cả máu… 

Ấy vậy, ấy vậy mà… có gì đó trong người Tetsuo đang gào thét, van xin cậu đừng bỏ cuộc, vì mọi chuyện vẫn chưa bao giờ là quá muộn màng, bởi một khi cánh cửa tàu đóng lại, nó sẽ đóng sầm lại mãi mãi, cậu sẽ mất tất cả, cậu sẽ mất đi Youji, mãi mãi...

“Hãy ở bên anh mãi mãi”

“Vâng”

“Vĩnh cửu, liệu có thật hay không?” 

Phải chăng đó là những lời nói của cậu trong quá khứ? Phải… đúng rồi, những mảnh kí ức ít ỏi còn sót lại ngày hôm đó ập vào tâm trí của Tetsuo từng đợt, mạnh mẽ như sóng ngầm, như thể chúng chỉ đang ngủ yên trong tiềm thức cậu bấy lâu nay, chờ ngày trở lại. Những lời muộn màng cậu và Youji nói với nhau, trên cái sân thượng thoang thoảng mùi bể bơi bên dưới, cùng bầu trời hoàng hôn nhuộm đỏ như máu. Lời hứa “bên nhau mãi mãi” mà họ đã trao nhau...

Tàu đã lăn bánh được vài giây… 

Hít một hơi thật sâu, và, như một kẻ mất trí, Tetsuo xách vali lao thẳng ra khỏi cánh cửa tàu đang dần đóng lại, trong những tiếng la hét bất ngờ và hốt hoảng của hành khách cả trong lẫn ngoài tàu.

Tetsuo đã lựa chọn cho mình một con đường, cậu muốn gặp lại Sakiyama Youji, cậu muốn ôm chầm lấy Youji, muốn nói lời xin lỗi với Youji, cậu muốn ở bên Youji suốt quãng đời còn lại. 

Tetsuo vừa bước xuống tàu thì một đoàn người ùa tới, xô đẩy nhau khiến cậu suýt ngã. Tetsuo mất dấu Youji ngay lúc ấy trong nhóm người. Không bỏ cuộc, cậu vẫn tiếp tục tìm kiếm Youji. Cậu chạy khắp các ngõ ngách trong ga tàu, vẫn chẳng thấy Youji đâu cả. Vừa chạy, cậu vừa gào thét tên Youji khiến ai cũng ngoái lại nhìn như một kẻ điên. Cậu chạy mãi, chạy mãi…

Tetsuo ra khỏi ga tàu, xuống đường lớn, mắt vẫn dáo dác tìm kiếm bóng hình quen thuộc ấy, tim vẫn đập mạnh, lồng ngực vẫn nhói đau. Lúc ấy, những tia nắng yếu ớt của buổi hoàng hôn dần biến mất, bầu trời trở nên âm u, vài phút sau đã nghe rõ âm thanh rào rào của mưa rơi. Mặc kệ áo quần ướt sũng mồ hôi lẫn nước mưa, mưa lạnh quất vào mặt từng đợt, Tetsuo vẫn không dừng bước. Ngay lúc này đây, thêm nhiều kí ức về Youji và quãng thời gian ấy vẫn đang quay lại với Tetsuo, mái tóc đen, làn da trắng, đôi mắt không tin vào bất cứ ai, cái cách Youji nói chuyện thật nhẹ nhàng, cái cách Youji luôn sống tách biệt với mọi người, cách cậu từ chối chiếc bánh mì của Tetsuo khi ấy,… tất cả mọi thứ đều làm trái tim của Tetsuo như thắt lại, làm sao cậu có thể để bản thân quên đi một người quan trọng đối với mình đến thế, làm sao cậu lại không nhận ra mình cần Youji đến nhường nào, suốt 5 năm qua Youji đã ở đâu? Youji có sống tốt không? Liệu lúc này đây, họ vẫn có thể ở bên nhau như 2 con người bình thường được chứ? Bên nhau mãi mãi, bên nhau trọn đời, cùng nhau bắt đầu lại.

Mưa dần thưa thớt rồi ngưng hẳn, mây đen dần tan đi, những tia nắng lại một lần nữa toả sáng, chiếu lên những tán lá còn đẫm mưa xung quanh. Hoàng hôn một lần nữa lại nhuộm màu rực rỡ cho bầu trời, hệt như cái ngày định mệnh ấy trong trí nhớ của Tetsuo, nhưng có phần ấm áp, hiền hoà hơn. Tâm trạng của Tetsuo dần dịu đi khi trông thấy ánh hoàng hôn đẹp tuyệt, bao nỗi nhói đau trong tim từ từ tan biến.

Lủi thủi trên phố hồi lâu, Tetsuo vẫn đang hy vọng vào một phép màu, tuy cơ thể đã thấm mệt, chẳng biết ở Youji đâu cả, nhưng cậu vẫn tin vào một phép màu, một điều kì diệu nào đó...

Phép màu nhất định sẽ xảy ra. 

“Xoạt…!” Thoáng nghe thấy tiếng bước chân rất gần, Tetsuo ngoảnh mặt lại…

Mái tóc đen nhánh, làn da trắng, đôi mắt đen cùng những giọt mưa rũ xuống từ hàng mi dài, chiếc áo len dài tay màu xanh rêu vẫn còn đẫm nước mưa. 

Tetsuo từ từ tiến lại gần, tim cậu như muốn vỡ ra vì hạnh phúc, cậu muốn khóc lên như một đứa trẻ, Tetsuo khẽ dùng tay lau đi những giọt nước mắt ấm áp đang lăn dài trên má người đối diện. Họ đều mỉm cười, ngắm nhìn nhau hồi lâu, như muốn chắc rằng đây không phải là mơ. Mãi một lúc sau, Tetsuo mới nhẹ nhàng cất tiếng:

“Xin chào em, Sakiyama!”

Chàng trai nọ cũng nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng:

“Chào anh, Shironuma!” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💖 Mong các bạn ủng hộ, chắc đây là fic hiếm hoi của N+C được viết bằng tiếng Việt trên Ao3 nhỉ :3


End file.
